Warstan Prompts
by simplyshelbs16
Summary: a short collection of Warstan prompts from Mychakk on Tumblr! I do not own the characters; Sir ACD and Moftiss/BBC do.
1. All Bets are Off

**prompt #48, "I bet you can't go 24 hours without cussing." (this one has Sherlolly too lol)**

"Bloody hell," John muttered.

"Daddy's upset again," Mary told Rosie who was in her arms. John turned to see his wife giving him that scolding look.

"What?" he asked.

"I bet you can't go twenty four hours without cussing," Mary teased.

"I can too," he argued.

"Alright, so if I win, you have to watch Rosie while Molly and I have a girls' night," Mary told him.

"Oh? And if I win?" John questioned.

"I'll try that new idea of yours in the bedroom," she encouraged.

"You're on," he challenged.

* * *

"Three phone calls with Sherlock and not one cuss word uttered," John said smugly. "I'm going to win this for sure."

"Mm, nope," Sherlock grinned from the sitting room, Molly by his side.

"When did he get here?" John asked.

"Oh, I invited him and Molly for dinner," Mary smiled. She was going to win no matter what it took. They never established any rules against playing dirty.

"Oi, that's not fair," he complained.

"Yes it is; we never established rules," Mary smirked. Sherlock chuckled as Molly stifled a laugh.

* * *

"So, I have an announcement to make," Sherlock told them at the table. "Well, aside from the fact I may have finished off your carton of milk."

"Why you-" John stopped when he noticed Mary's eyes on him.

"Anyways, Molly and I are engaged," he smiled.

"It's true," Molly confirmed as she flashed the engagement ring.

"What!?" John asked in disbelief. "You're not even dating!" Mary laughed. "Are you not seeing this, Mary? Sherlock Holmes is engaged! That doesn't happen for real!"

"Yes, I see but that's not why I'm laughing," she continued. "I already knew they were dating! Molly told me. I thought Sherlock told you."

"I knew I forgot to tell you something," Sherlock mused.

"YOU COCK!" he shouted. "You bloody cock!"

"And Mary wins the bet!" Molly announced as she gave Mary a high five.

"Oh, fuck," John groaned as everyone laughed.


	2. Fitful Sleep

**#87, "** **You gave me a black eye."**

Mary tossed and turned all night. Images of Vivian Norbury nearly ending the life of her husband's best friend swam in her head. She had tackled him to the ground, the bullet missing them completely. It had been close but they were safe now. Rosie wouldn't be left without her mum or her godfather.

"Ow!" John shouted suddenly. Mary shot right up and realized she must have hit his face with her elbow.

"Sorry," she said stifling a laugh. His hand covered his left eye.

"S'fine, go back to sleep, love," John told her.

* * *

"Ah, John, there you are, I need to ask you something important," Sherlock told him, typing away on his phone.

"Another case?" he asked, gesturing to the phone. He was surprised that Sherlock hadn't broken the damn thing by now.

"Of sorts," he muttered, finally looking up. His eyes widened comically before he burst out into laughter.

"What? What's so funny?" John inquired. Just then, Mary came up the stairs with Rosie in tow.

"Your face," Sherlock answered still chuckling. John walked over to the mirror that hung above the fireplace and turned to see his wife stifling a giggle.

"You gave me a black eye," he stated.

"I said sorry," Mary said, biting her lip. She walked over to her husband and kissed the corner of his eye.

"What was that you needed to ask, Sherlock?" John asked.

"Mary might be more well-suited for this," he replied. "Tell me, is it a bit not good to propose before asking Molly out on a date. She won't respond." John slapped a hand over his face as Mary laughed out "I knew it!"


	3. Confessions

**#144, "** **I cheated."**

* * *

It had been a long night. Mary nearly lost her life at the aquarium which left John with a lot to think about. Needless to say, he felt dirty. No matter how hard he tried to wash away his guilt, it remained. He had been about to tell her before they left to meet Sherlock but then everything nearly fell apart in front of his eyes. The sound of a gun shot and the visual of Mary knocking Sherlock down as she jumped in front of him. She had gone down too but the bullet grazed her shoulder. But at least she was alive.

"Mary?" John called out as he entered their bedroom. She smiled up at him like he was the best thing to ever happen to her. The guilt gnawed at him. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, love, what's wrong? Well, aside from the obvious," she replied with a laugh, gesturing to her shoulder. He wasn't amused. "'Too soon?"

"I need to tell you something," he told her as he slid in beside her.

"Okay," Mary nodded.

"I cheated," John let out with a sigh. "Mary, I cheated on you. There was a woman on the bus and I had a plastic daisy in my hair. I'd been playing with Rosie. And this girl just smiled at me. That's all it was; it was a smile. We texted a bit every time you left the room. It was just texting but-" John stopped momentarily, tears welling up in his eyes. "But I wanted more. I stopped talking to her. Number is erased and I threw out the paper that contained it." A pause then, "I was never the man you thought I was but who you think I am is who I want to be." Tears slipped from Mary's blue eyes.

"Why?" was all she asked. "Why did you do it?"

"In all honesty, I don't really know," he replied. "I don't know."

"Should we see a counselor? Is that something you're willing to do?" Mary suggested.

"You still want me?" John questioned.

"Of course I still want you. Just because you made such a mess doesn't mean I don't love you," she answered. "Do you still love me?"

"God, Mary, yes, of course I do. And yes I am willing to see a counselor; hell, two counselors," John replied. Little did he know, the latter is what Mary planned to go with.

* * *

"So, you want me to give some perspective on your marriage? Mary, I'm hardly the person to ask," Sherlock stated. "I'm not a marriage counselor."

"It's more for John's punishment than anything," Mary replied. "So will you be our second counselor?"

"Oh, what the hell," Sherlock chuckled.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This one was difficult for me to write only because I've had many personal experiences with cheating (I never did it, nor would I ever). My go-to is to leave their ass but I don't see Mary doing that.


End file.
